Who knew?
by TheJonesStories
Summary: Sophia Jones is just an ordinary wizard, life is full of good and bad, friends and of course, eminies. But the one she hates the most in a cretain red-headed wealsey. Can 7 years change some feelings or make them worse? because 7 years can really test the boundries of friends and ememies... the question is... do you know yours? rated M for a reason.


(Sophia's p.o.v)

I slid my hands across the bed, looking to find my husband. But all I felt was sheets, thinking that was odd I opened my eyes. The empty bed I didn't care about, it was the fact that my husband is never up before I am. I lazy tossed the covers off my body and walked to the dresser I slid on a lacy purple thong and bra. Reaching for my sweater I paused, a small smile formed on my lips when I found his shirt laid on the bed. Sliding my arms through the sleeves I did up all the buttons. I loved wearing his dress shirts, the material was so soft. I gave myself a quick hair check before leaving the room and walking down stairs. The smell of coffee hit me as I got closer to the kitchen. When I walked in I silently smirked.

My husband was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. A pair of pants, socks, a belt and a tie were the only things on his body, I could see the tip of his bright yellow duck boxers Ron had got him for his birthday. It was meant to be a joke but it backfired and now.. I had to pay the price. Jeez he could be so weird sometimes, and yes I have tried MANY times to burn those boxers... I quietly walked up behind him and slid my arms over his shoulders, down his chest and rested on his abs.

"Your up early" I sighed playing with his short red hair, turning my face to looking into his eyes. He smiled and kissed me.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you?" he asked, I started to laugh, walking to the coffee maker. He shot me a look "What?'

"Nothing" I say, shaking my head "You have just changed so much over the years, and no. I got up because the bed was cold" I grabbed a cup and made my morning coffee, I got one sip before he walked over and well... preoccupied my lips. I moaned a bit, leaning into the kiss. I could feel him smile against my lips, I grinned back before pulling away. He eyed me up and down, a sexy grin appeared. He placed his cup in the sink and turned to me, stealing my cup to take a sip.

"Well, I sure hope I've changed. I do believe 15 years should do that to a person." he said, I reached up and gently stocked his chin. The small prickles of his beard tickled my fingers, he was looking more and more like his father everyday. I took back my cup and placed it on the counter, purposely moving my body against his. I slowly spun back around and grabbed his tie, with a swift tug his lips were back on mine. My fingers traced the bottom of his jaw, my nails scraping down toned body. His hand gripped my neck and the other on my back, pulling my to him. I pressed my body against his, slowly swaying my hips. He moaned before breaking the kiss. "Honey I'd loved to, you know I would but I have work in an hour and I still need to get there." I leaned back and pouted, curving my lips in that cute little way I knew he liked.

"Fine" I sigh, pushing away from him and grabbing my coffee "So" I smile, walking to the table and sit down "What are we doing today?" I ask, he leans against the counter and thinks.

"Well, I work until seven. Then I do believe you owe me a dinner, just you and I." he said, I giggle nodding my head "Oh and tomorrow mother invited us over for supper, they want to have a big family get together" I squeaked and slammed my hand down on the table, swallowing the coffee in my mouth.

"Oh my gosh, yes. We are going, I haven't seen your parents in forever!" I say, he smiles.

"We saw them just last month, it has hardly been forever" he says, I roll my eyes.

"Okay fine, I like your parents. Is that such a crime?" I say, shooting him a look. He shoots one back "And I also want to see Gorge, I missed him at the last one." he smirks and walks to me, sarcastically placing his hands on the table. A "I'm a smart aulic" look on his face.

"You know... see him every time you look at me" he says, I roll my eyes and punch him in the shoulder.

"You know what I meant" I groan.

"So, you miss my brother huh?" he says, I rolled my eyes "I don't see you jumping up and down to spend time with me... honestly woman. You call yourself my wife" I smirked and slid off my seat. Walking up to him I pushed him into the counter, the door making a small bang.

"That line is so old" I smirk, trailing by fingers up his body "But if you want, I can show you just how much I can really jump..." I trailed off, playing with the fabric of his shirt. He moaned as the motions pulled up the fabric, revealing a hint my purple underwear. His eyes trailing down, following my every movement. I grinned knowing I was wining this game.

(Husband's p.o.v)

I moaned, my eyes wandering down her slim fit body. Marrying the love of my live was the best thing I could have done, but with my love being a model well... some days it had its one thing she loved to do was try to make me late for work, barely putting anything on. Then coming down stairs in my clothes, knowing full well I would have to remove them if I wanted them back. And yes, I knew I could just pick different ones but... hey. I hated to admit it but I did really love the game. I knew soon she would win if I didn't turn around the tables, I just had to think.

"I'm going to need my shirt back" I say, my fingers pulling at the soft end. Sophia smiled looking down at the shirt, eyes holding nothing but pure innocence. The little minx...

"This shirt" she said, looking up at me with little eyes "You need the one that's covering my body?" I bit my tonge to stop a moan.

"Well, I do love it for its ceertain amount of..." I trailed my fingers over the collar of the shirt and down the buttons. the tips of my fingers gently gliding over her breasts, her breath hitched. "softness, they tend to bring." I knew from much practise that this just drove her crazy. A touch soft enough to feel but not hard enough to get proper stimulation. She tried hard but I could hear the little moan leave her lips.

"Well then" she said, reaching up to stated to slowly un-button the top. Ever so slowly she did the next, I could see the top of her beasts peeking through the fabric. "With a stressful day at work.." she undid another "I guess you need all the softness" two more buttons "You could get.." I could now see her breasts, covered by a dark purple bra. She knew she was doing this just to get me, and sadly it was working. "But you know.." two more buttons "I like this shirts too.." two more buttons, I could she her firm flat stomach "The softness, has a certain way..." two more "Of just..." one button "Tickling my skin.." I could see the top of her underwear "The sensations.." the last two buttons "Have a certain effect, that just..." Sophia grabs the sides of the shirt, sliding them over her breast "Drives me mad!" a sexy moan left her lips as her eyes slid closed.

"Bloody hell..." I whispered, I could see her smile before turning around.

"But, I if you really want it." she said, slowly shaking her shoulders. The shirt slipping down to her arms, exposing her back. "I guess you'll have to... come and get it" she slid the shirt off her arms and it fell to the floor, her perfect bubbly ass in full view. I groaned, trying my hardest to not give up. Sophia bent down at the waist, picking up the shirt and slowly curving back up, I bit my cheek. casually leaning against the door, one foot on the frame. Her body turned to face me, my shirt tossed over her shoulder. Tilting her head slightly down, she lifted her eyes to look at me with the fucking hottest look of pure lust I had ever seen.

"Bloody hell!" I moaned, slamming my hands on the counter. She won... "I guess will" I say and walk forwards, the shirt fell from her hands. I scoped her up bridal style and headed into the living room, she giggled as I laid her on the couch. Wrapped her hands around my neck she pulling me to her body.

"You forgot your shirt..." she whispered, a small smile on her lips. I grinned, eyeing her up and down before whispering.

"I don't want it now."

Well that's the first part, love it, hate it? Let me know, I take both good and bad but please be nice because I do listen to you guys. Read and review xoxoxoxox

xxxxTheJonesStorysxxxx


End file.
